moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Grommash Hellscream
:"The Demigod has fallen, the Warsong is supreme!" '' :-- Grommash after slaying Cenarius. '''Grommash "Grom" Hellscream '''was the chieftain of the Warsong Clan and the first to drink the blood of Mannoroth. After the Second War, his clan resided in the region of Lordaeron until Thrall helped to reform the Horde. After reforming the Horde, Grom died when assisting in the demise of Mannoroth, releasing he and all Orcs from the Blood Curse of Mannoroth. During the first assault on Azeroth, Grom's Warsong Clan actually stayed behind on Draenor, spared the Orcish Horde's eventual defeat in the Second War. He had his chance to partake in the battles of Azeroth when the Dark Portal was reopened for the Horde, under the leadership of Ner'zhul. Though the goal of the Horde had been met, Grom was ordered to remain on the Azerothian side of the Portal. After the Portal eventually closed, Grom sought to find a new home for his Orcs. Eventually, the Warsong Clan was led to reside within the forests of Lordaeron. While he began to suffer from the lethargy of the demonic Blood Curse, his iron will won him through, giving strength through the times. Years after the Wars, the young "pet orc" of Durnholde, Thrall, sought Grom out for guidance. After having been inspired by Thrall's courage and sense of honor, he taught the youngling in the history and ways of the Orcs. When the humans under Aedelas Blackmoore began to search fervently for Thrall, the young Orc left, and Grom had him take his bone necklace as a symbol of trust placed in Thrall. Grom's Warsong Clan was soon reunited with the now-returned warchief Orgrim Doomhammer and Thrall's once exiled clan, the Frostwolf Clan, in what would become a reformed Horde. Battling against the forces of Durnholde and eventually decimating the keep, Grom and the Orcs had fought for their freedom against the hand of humanity. With the Horde looking for land to settle on, Grom and the Horde sailed westward to the lands of Kalimdor by stealing human ships. The Warsong Clan's ships were separated from the rest of the Horde while sailing past the Maelstrom, but landed on Kalimdor regardless. When Thrall and the Horde reunited with Grom, they found the Warsong Clan to be in the middle of battle with humans from Lordaeron. Grom could sense the growing bloodlust within him, and mentioned that it seemed like the demons were near once again. However, after a particular instance of Grom attacking a human settlement, against Thrall's orders, the Warsong Clan was forced to settle in Ashenvale and gather lumber for the Horde. During this time, the Clan was assaulted by a mysterious force of savage women, led by a demigod by the name of Cenarius. During this time, the Pit Lord Mannoroth had arrived on Azeroth, with knowledge of the Orcs' presence on Kalimdor, and poured his blood into a nearby fountain. Grom and his Clan ventured to the fountain, where they detected demonic energies in the fountain. To consume this was to go against everything Thrall had just taught them, but Grom was desperate to save his clan from this new enemy and drank from the blood once more, urging his clan to do the same. The Warsong were, once again, under the Legion's control. Though Grom succeeded in slaying Cenarius, it did not change the fact that he was a slave of Mannoroth once more. With the help of Jaina Proudmoore, Thrall eventually saw the corruption of Grom mitigated, and resolved to challenge Mannoroth within the demon's own domain. Grom and Thrall ventured to a canyon of evil energies, where they confronted the massive Pit Lord. Thrall struck first, but Mannoroth deflected the attack and incapacitated the young Warchief. Mannoroth mocked Thrall's attempts and told Grom that, in his heart, he knew that he and Mannoroth were the same. Enraged, Grom charged forward, striking a fatal blow and causing Mannoroth's death, resulting in a violent explosion. The explosion, however, would take one life for another. Grom was mortally wounded by the blast, and Thrall knelt over his old friend as the Blood Curse faded in Grom's last moments, who whispered that he had freed himself in his dying breath. As his life ebbed away, Thrall stated that Grom had not freed himself, but that he had freed the entire Orcish race. Alternate History :"We will never be slaves... but we will be conquerers!" '' :-- Grommash Hellscream, after the death of Mannoroth. Garrosh Hellscream, convicted of his crimes in Azeroth, had come to Draenor in the past with the intent of creating a loyal force of Orcs to confront his enemies. His ideal choice for Warchief, of course, was his own father. Though Garrosh once loathed his father, he now honored Grom's actions. Garrosh's influence on the alternate history resulted in Grom's ascension to Warchief in place of Blackhand. As a result, he was, once again, the first to drink from the blood of Mannoroth. However, Grom now knew of the consequences of drinking the blood. When Gul'dan presented the vile blood to Grom, the latter questioned what would need to be given in return of the "gift" of power. Gul'dan stated that the price was "everything", revealing his green skin and red eyes. Disgusted by the sight, Grom spilled the blood deliberately, invoking the laughter of Mannoroth. The Pit Lord laughed at Grom's efforts, and threatened to kill the Warchief for his defiance. However, after Mannoroth spoke, Grom grinned as mortar fire came, assaulting Mannoroth as Garrosh signaled the attack, and revealed a contraption with two harpoons and a massive, spinning ball of iron. The harpoons fired, each one holding chains, and were used to hold Mannoroth down. However, the Pit Lord immediately broke free and fired a blast of Fel energy, damaging the siege contraption. Grom, amidst the destruction occurring around him, hurried to the contraption and used his own physical strength to manually move the device, positioning it in a way that it would strike the demon. Mannoroth noticed his actions and moved to attack, but Grom let out a roar of defiance and determination as he pushed forward, the iron ball rolling forward towards Mannoroth, and exploding in a massive detonation. Confused, Mannoroth tried to search through the flames for Grom, when the Warchief suddenly emerged in the air, Gorehowl raised as he swung downwards and cleaved into Mannoroth's head. The Pit Lord screamed as he exploded just as he did in the original timeline, and Grom almost died in a similar fashion, had Garrosh not intervened and pushed Grom out of the way. With Mannoroth dead and Gul'dan stopped, the Horde was free from corruption. With Gorehowl in hand, Grom proclaimed that the Horde would never be slaves, but that they would become conquerers, echoing Gul'dan's promise as the Horde began preparations to construct their own Dark Portal. Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Deceased Category:Warsong Clan Category:Warsong Orc Category:Warriors Category:Orcish Horde Category:New Horde Category:Iron Horde